


傲慢（89）

by dronel



Category: origin work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 20





	傲慢（89）

八十九  
苏源握紧拳头，猛地起身便往门口奔去，后边含着的东西尺寸不小，自然步伐不稳，苏辰提腿轻轻一挑就将人绊倒在地。  
苏辰慢条斯理的起身，将人妥当的放到了一张桥形的躺椅上，那躺椅中高度几乎齐腰，将人腰臀顶起，抽打、调教都极省力顺手。  
苏源这时候知道怕了，手腕和腰都被扣在了躺椅上，锁扣上还垫上了厚厚的软垫，可是这样的细心周到却是叫人胆寒发颤。  
苏辰的手指压在了苏源臀上，轻轻拍了一下似乎试着手感。  
苏源却是宛遭雷击一般的一颤，这轻轻的一巴掌似乎将他抽打在地，让他明白了他此刻的处境。  
“哥哥怎么找着挨教训呢？这东西要是碎后边了可要遭罪的。”苏辰说着，仿佛要印证自己说法一般的狠狠落下一巴掌。  
那一巴掌重到将臀肉抽的立马泛出红印，苏源觉得那拍在臀峰的巴掌将后边里那刺激的东西拍的更深，那饱受折磨的甬道里甚至被撑的发酸，那可怕的感觉与陌生的痛感叠加几乎窒息。  
“哥哥，我也真的是不想看见血淋淋。”苏辰嘴上说着软话，然而手下巴掌的力道却丝毫没有弱。  
那甬道里的东西，被巴掌拍的一震，苏源疼的收缩，而融化的姜汁与冰冷的温度直接能击溃人的神经。  
苏源忍受不住的拉住了苏辰的袖子，满额的冷汗衬着惨白的脸色瞧着可怜。  
苏源知道慎独里多得让人求生不能求死不得的手段，实在不行往训导营里一丢，想要什么样的性子他们都能给你训出来。  
苏源明白自己如今的身份地位，自嘲一笑，明明知道有这么一天，何苦给自己找苦头吃。  
他艰难的扬起笑脸，“那么多鲜嫩的身子不要，干嘛瞧上我啊？苏家主，你真他妈是朵奇葩……”  
苏辰停下巴掌，手抚在了发肿发烫的臀肉上，他知道苏源已经是示弱了，于是他重复了一遍，“哥哥，含化两颗。”  
……  
当年的感受太过清晰，宛如昨日。  
苏源拿过那造型就奔着折腾人去的糖果，剥开一颗含入嘴里。  
那刺扎在了黏膜和舌上，只要不随便动便不会太痛，可是那苦涩的黄连味，哪让人忍得住？可是他还得忍着，不顺服的跪在了地上。  
苏辰不着急，坐在一旁的沙发上悠哉的喝茶，苏源几次握拳想把嘴里的东西一吐，起身对着苏辰说爷不伺候了！可是明明那人小自己那么多，平时就爱冲着自己撒娇的人，他这般坐着却令人不敢忤逆。  
苏源忍着忍着，却突然听见敲门。  
苏辰不说进，外边那人等了一会儿，稍微开出一丝缝隙传声进来，“家主，护卫已经罚完，只是不能起身，奴代为谢罚。”  
苏辰嗯了一声，门悄然关上，苏辰对着苏源道：“他们倒是不必来谢我，该谢哥哥你呀。”  
苏源偏头瞧见了苏辰那柔和的笑意，却是一阵发寒。常年跟他身边那两个护卫身子骨壮硕的很，要将他们罚到无法起身该是多重。  
“我一个人的事，你别牵扯其他人……”苏源忍着痛含含糊糊的道，他不喜欢别人代自己受过。  
苏辰站起身来，走近手指挑起苏源下颌，道：“哥哥以为自己逃得过？”  
相比容家和林家，苏辰对苏源不算规矩大，但是他不喜欢失控，苏源他愿意放养，但是他的一切都得妥妥当当的在自己掌控中。  
苏辰抱住了苏源，不在乎他嘴里满是苦涩，将人抱起后便是亲吻，两人拥抱了好一会儿，让苏源都以为苏辰不再生气了，他却被放开，被扣在了刑架上。  
那时一个及其羞耻的姿势，苏源躺在那儿，双腿却被分开压至肩膀固定，各种羞处私密都被赤裸裸的展示，而后边更是直接塞入了一个两指多款的玉势。  
苏辰残忍的道：“扩开些，罚完我还要用哥哥呢。”


End file.
